Demonic New York
by redsamurai362
Summary: There is a place in life for everyone, though the only way to get through it is by choice. But with that choice there are consequences, challenges, and rewards...But only the Damned creatures of New York City understand it's full extent...


Demonic New York

Change

There is a place in life for everyone, though the only way to get through it is by choice. But with that choice there are consequences, challenges, and rewards to some extent, with change. Sleek killers of the night, with a different view of the world, but with a thirst that conquers all others. A person, with power and strength unbelievable, but a raging beast with the moon's faces. But then there is a young maid, almost too perfect, as beauty condemns their souls to stealing others' of men. The relative resemblance to an animal of choice, changing to their true form, though the wish to hunt never satiates their hunger. Those who chose to become the dead, invisible to the untrained eye, with the commands of a master to torment souls. But there is always a negative side to becoming one of these, a human, full with rage and hate, who spends their life hunting the non humans, they are the hunters. Every choice causes change, but only the Damned of New York City truly understands its full extent.

**New York, NY: Downtown, 9:17 P.M.**

**T**hough the hour is late, the city streets are still bust about, the neon lights and smell of life and exhaust are rich in the air. The buzz of electricity and living energy only excite the night life even more, drawing the deadly predators of the night. The pumping music, flashing signs and lights, and life of humans, this is the playing field of the Damned.

A thin, sleek woman slipped into the waves of people in the streets from a suspicious alley swallowed by darkness. Different from the other New Yorkers, dressed in leather with blue hair and a cool attitude. She stepped down the streets as her eyes began churning to an awkward muddy color as she stepped quickly into a club door.

"Ah, Eve! Good to see you tonight!" hollered the bar tender as he slid down a Tequila Sunrise.

"Hey, Arron, I didn't ask for one-" as the bulky man cut her off holding his free hand up.

"From the man at the end." he pointed his thumb in the general direction, as Eve caught a familiar glint in the man's eyes. She nodded heavily and slid off the spinning stool she was sitting on, walking down to the man.

"You're out early..." said the amber eyed man, the same glint in Eve's eyes as the man's. Eve shook her head awaking from her awkward stare, "I thought I might catch you here.", he added taking a sip from a small skin flask, as a rich red pooled at the corners of his mouth. Eve felt a constricting force around her neck as her eyes then sunk into black.

"You usually aren't here, and I needed to get away from the other." she said in a grim voice, her thirst apparent to the man. He wore pin striped pants, and a matching vest with a red tie and black shirt.

"You seem a bit thirsty, why did you not drink what I got for you?" He asked in a low voice, teasing her a bit, brushing aside his black straight bangs.

"Thomas, out of all people you should know that alcohol only makes it worse..." Eve groaned in agitation with him. He picked up her almost fragile hands.

"Oh please Eve, take a little humor would you?" He chided as he stroked her pale hands gently with his thumbs, "Would you care to go for a walk?" He asked as his two canines seemed to become larger. Eve grinned now, seeming devilish as her two canines extended as well.

"What do you say that we, head out for another drink?" she suggested while Thomas did also. Thomas stood, holding his left hand out graciously for Eve. She held his hand delicately as the two stalked back out into the evening streets. Eve and Thomas both walked coolly down the street as Thomas turned sharply down an alley as Eve followed, "Sense someone?" Eve asked slightly more tensed, gripping his hand. Thomas just gave her a glance from behind his sunglasses with blood thirsty eyes and a wicked grimace. Eve smiled back just the same to him, eyes an eerie black and crimson.

The two horribly thirsty, sleek killers crept down the alley finding a crying girl, no older than 17. Eve's thirst almost controlled her body, she wanted to go straight in for the kill; she walked soundlessly toward the sobbing girl. Eve placed a bony, chilled hand on her head, "Tell me child, what brings you such sorrow?" she asked, but all a part of an act. The gasping girl looked up, her face bleeding with cuts, and splitting chapped lips. Her eyes were brown and warming, but the eyeliner and mascara was streaming down her face. The girl looked helplessly at Eve as she smiled, picking her up by her dirty, blood stained tee, revealing her fangs.

"I m-must live, n-not d-d-dead..." she stammered out, the whites of her eyes showing in fear as her pulse accelerated with the help of adrenaline. The girl squirmed like a freshly caught fish on deck in Eve's vice grip, "Please! No! I have to get away from here! Help me!" she shrieked as Eve shushed her whispering in a flat, yet equally haunting voice.

"No, there is no life, no leaving," she paused, leaning closer to the frantically gasping girl who was digging her broken, filthy nails into Eve's luminescent skin.

"No! No! NO!" the girl screamed as Eve inhaled sharply by her neck, and whispered into her ear, "No help," and she chuckled darkly as Thomas stepped in from the shadows towards the girl. She screamed as he grabbed the girl's hands forcefully, holding them to the wall above her as he took in her aura. The girl continually struggled, Thomas holding her wrist above her with ease, and Eve parted her craving lips as she bit painfully deep into the girls jugular.

Thomas immediately stuck his mouth onto the screaming girl's as he gave her the last kiss of her life; he bit sharply into her tongue and lips. He drank as he pleased as Eve sucked fiercely on the teen's throbbing neck, Thomas doing the same. They both jerked back at the same time as the girl's eyes clouded over, her last breath leaving her. Thomas and Eve dropped her on the ground, and Eve licked her own blood soaked lips. Eve turned to Thomas as her eyes were still a murky crimson and she smiled wickedly at him.

"Thomas..." she said in a darker voice; it echoed through his mind as she pushed him against the other side of the alley way, "I'm not finished drinking though.." she said, her mind clouded with thirst as Thomas held her hands, the same ideas clouding his mind as well. Eve breathed on his neck as she slipped her hand away from Thomas's, holding the opposite side of his face.

"Neither am I, Eve.." he whispered in a seductive voice matching Eve's, "So tell me, where will this splendid evening lead onward to, my dear?" he asked, pulling her face away from his neck softly by her jaw. She gazed almost in a longing way into his swirling red eyes as her lips parted and her fangs glinted in the dark alley.

"Where ever the hole punched sky may take us." Eve added biting Thomas's lip, not breaking the skin. His nails grew slightly longer and sharper and so did his fangs. He dug his nails into her back as he pulled her closer to himself.

"You know how that works on me..." Thomas said as his eyes turned a tinge lighter and a devilish smiled played upon his lips. Eve grinned; laughing playfully at him as she ran her thin, cold hands up the back of his neck into his dark hair. Thomas began unzipping the back of her skin tight leather top, puncturing her skin with his nails. Eve let out a weary moan as she breathed warm air over his mouth.

"You really know how to push my buttons..." she said leaning her head back as her back almost immediately arched.

"Would you care to stroll about the corner, back home, love?" Thomas asked with a mischievous grimace glued on his face. Eve moved her head to the side and he kissed her outstretched neck somewhat harshly, nipping on occasion. She once again breathed the words onto his neck.

"Oh, but Thomas, I have not the patience..." she said and opened her dry mouth, biting into Thomas's tender and faintly scarred neck. He cut her back open more as Eve's blood seeped onto his hands; it trickled slowly down her tensed back. She pulled her blood covered mouth back from his neck, kissing his wounds, "But time is not on our side tonight..." she added to the fact that their passion was becoming more and more irresistible by the second. Thomas nodded softly in agreement.

"True, so possibly you'd like to go to the club again?" He asked as the two holes in his neck fizzled away, as well as the deep cuts in Eve's back. She smiled as Thomas zipped up the back of her shirt again, "Ready?" she asked him sweetly as she flipped her soft blue hair. Thomas nodded as the two vampires raced off in a blur back to the club, where they could enjoy the Auras of humans, dancing wildly, and to drink more contently.

**New York, NY: Live-wire (Club),10:37 P.M.**

Eve and Thomas struggled their way onto the dace floor, sucking the Aura's off every human in sight. Thomas held onto Eve's hips as they swayed and moved smoothly in circles on his groin, which now was needing some sort of attention. Eve could tell Thomas was enjoying himself so continued only moving against him harder.

"Eve..."Thomas gasped out biting his bottom lip. She turned smiling devilishly as something else caught her eye as she turned. Her smile faded as all her focus was on a sleek figure against the wall holding a man.

"Succubus..." She hissed out so only Thomas could hear, her eyes shot to black as she stopped dancing. Thomas looked at her curiously, his own eyes plunging into the endless black. Eve and Thomas caught the scent of the Succubus and scowled, every vampire knew that one could be a traitor. Thomas stopped moving as well as the two glared viciously at the at least 30 year old Succubus. They watched as she returned their stare with her own provoking eyes, the man in-front of her collapsed to the floor as she walked quickly towards the back door. Thomas and Eve in a blur were behind her soundlessly walking, and the Succubus knew then, she was either a. going to die, or b. almost die. She ran out into the dank alley and Thomas and Eve stepped smoothly up and in front of her, "Leaving so soon, Succubus?" Eve hissed out her hangs extended to their full length.

Thomas grinned as the Succubus turned and ran, though they were partially vampires running was not in their experties. Eve stalked behind her and grabbed her by her throat, "Get your pathetic, coward ass back here..." she hissed swining and shoving the woman back deeper into the alley. The Succubus stumbled over trash bags and cans, falling to her face full of rage now,

"Do not mistake me for some fool, you blood thirsty killers!" she snarled towards them a part of her fearing Eve and Thomas. They chuckled darkly Thomas avoiding her, letting Eve enjoy tormenting the Succubus,

"Then I suppose you, and your muddy kind are free handed of killing?" she spat at her grabbing her throat again, "You filthy whores, that's all you're good for, killing off men and women so you can feel an emotion and live!" she threw her like a rag doll into a pile of trash cans.

"You know nothing of our kind, you idiotic monsters!" she screamed back pulling out a loaded revolver, as did Thomas echoing her movements, stepping up with ease point the gun at her head. The Succubus pulled the trigger nothing happening, but with a bullet in the chamber and safety off,

"Get out of here, you disgusting creature." Thomas snarled cocking back the hammer of his gun, and finger on the trigger. The Succubus stumbled upwards over cans and ran down the alley for her life. Thomas let off a warning shot as the bullet clipped the wall just beside her head as she ran. Thomas growled deep in his chest agitated, "God damn freaks.." he grumbled stuffing his gun away. Eve kissed his neck walking towards the streets,

"The night is fading Thomas..." she said softly in her velvet voice, "We should be getting back home..." she added kissing his lips again though his face like stone. He glanced back down at her,

"I'm hoping that we shouldn't encounter that Succubus again..." he hissed as he coldly began to walk with Eve, she was know slightly concerned herself. The two Vampires slipped through the clamoring streets as the sky began to change color, they stalked back down the alley form which they came. Not to return til the next night, and the sun's parting.

**-Preveiw: Chapter 2: Invincible-**

_As the sun's brilliance shone through the buildings, the Damned playing fields stops til' the next evening for most. But there are others know as the Damned as well may roam freely about in sunlight..._

_...Two girls, both thin and seemingly normal. The one, slightly taller girl with dark brown hair and tribal tattoos chatted calmly with the other. The shorter girl drinking a bottle of cold water with silver hair, but not of the age for it. They laughed stepping calmly down the streets , "So tell me, Jillian, how's your lover boy?" asked the dark hair girl, Jillian laughed,_

_"Oh just fine, I've finally made the arrangments.." she dropped off the dark haired girl stopping in her step grinning._

_"So you're telling me he.." she stopped thinking over the word, _

_"Patients, Arimith!" Jillian teased stepping into a small side shop with her, a muscular figure walking past the door, smiling like the Cheshire Cat..._


End file.
